


Workplace Hazards

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Marvel 616, Secret Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sex Pollen, Shield has paperwork for everything, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to AIM to actually come up with weaponized aphrodisiacs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's [trope bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/141960.html#cutid1), Prompt: Sex Pollen and my [porn table](http://dazzledfirestar.livejournal.com/151061.html) for avengers_tables on LJ, prompt: rough sex.
> 
> Thanks to ladydeathfaerie for a quick beta!

“Lock it down! They’ve been exposed!” It was Natasha’s voice and it was the last thing she heard before the quarantine lock down went into effect. She didn’t even have time to ask exactly what they’d been exposed to. She was too tired and sore and frankly, a little pissed off the think too hard on what they could have come across in the race off the island that Natasha and Clint wouldn’t have gotten near. Bobbi let her head fall back against the wall and sighed. Had to be something in the last fifteen minutes or so. 

She glanced that the two men she was stuck in the cargo bay with. No visible symptoms of anything other than a good old fashioned fight. She could think of worse company to have in an annoying situation. She liked them both and though there hadn’t been a lot of time to team build yet, the thought of asking either of them out for a drink had definitely filtered through her brain more than once.

“What do you think we got hit with?” Nick’s voice made her lift her head.

Bobbi shrugged. “Damned if I know. But they either have a good idea of what it is to lock us down or…”

“They don’t have a clue.” Coulson let out a dry laugh. “Are we taking bets?”

The comm. kicked back in before any dollar amounts could be discussed. “Okay so… HQ has some good news and some bad news.” Clint sounded less than pleased. Bobbi wasn’t entirely sure if that was good or bad. “The good news is that whatever AIM dosed you with will work its way out of your systems in the next 24 hours.”

“What’s the bad news?”

“Well… um…” She could almost picture him rubbing at the back of his neck. That was definitely not a good thing. “You guys all remember that SHRUA-blah blah blah form?”

The three of them looked at each other. Frankly there were a few forms at SHIELD that started that way. “You’re going to have to be a little more specific, Barton.” Bobbi found herself smiling as Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose. Her mind spun over what she’d like him to do with those fingers—

“Shit…” She muttered it under her breath. “Clint? SHRUA-254?”

“Yeah, that one.”

She swallowed hard and looked at the two men across from her. She watched Nick’s jaw drop and Coulson’s—Phil… given the circumstances, she could probably get away with calling him Phil—eyes go wide.

“Look, HQ said you guys all marked the trust the team to deal with it box so… I don’t have to come back there, do I?”

They kept staring at each other and Bobbi tried her level best to keep the pornographic thoughts that kept tumbling through her mind about both of them to a minimum. “Give us a minute, Hawks.” She waited for the click that said they were muted. “Well?”

“This isn’t really happening…” Phil leaned forward putting his head in his hands.

Nick sighed. “We could strap ourselves into the seats but…”

“Yeah, god only knows how long that’ll hold.” Bobbi sighed and put her head back again, staring at the ceiling. “And I can already feel it.”

“Me too.” Phil took a deep breath and shook his head. “Are you both okay with this? I mean… I know—" He looked at Nick and sighed. Bobbi wondered what had happened there for a moment before a mental image of the two of them together drove a groan from her throat.

“I’m good if you guys are.” She dug her nails into her palm to cling to her control. The… whatever it was was coming on fast. “Any hard lines? Before this gets out of control?”

They both shook their heads again. Granted they all realized that given the circumstances, several things were not options—even if Bobbi would have been more than willing in any other situation—but before anyone could say that, the comm. system chimed in again.

“Do I need to come down there?”

Bobbi sighed. “No, Hawks. We’re good.”

Natasha’s voice followed a moment later. “I’ll keep him off the comm. There’s an emergency 254 kit down there.”

Nick actually laughed. “I guess that changes a few things.” The 254 kits were basically a big box of condoms and lube.

Bobbi nodded. “Puts a few things on the table, yeah.”

She heard the catch in Phil’s throat a moment later. “You… yeah?”

She smiled. “Yeah.”

The comm. chirped again. “If you both wanna go at once, she loves that.”

She let her head fall into her hands. He wasn’t wrong but… “Jesus, Clint…”

She heard the distinct sound of Natasha smacking Clint upside the head and a muffled ‘ow’. “My apologies. Radio silence from here on out.”

She lifted her head. “Well…?”

“If that’s what we’re going to do we should… probably start in before things get too out of control, right?” Phil was still fidgeting, hands clenching. 

“Yeah.” Bobbi stood and walked toward them. “We probably should.” She undid the fasteners on her uniform as she walked. The brush of fabric against her skin made her moan. She was past keeping it in. Clint’s ‘suggestion’ had, despite his lack of tact, kicked her libido into high gear. She bent, nearly falling out of her bra as she pressed a kiss to Phil’s lips.

It didn’t take long to get a reaction. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her down into his lap. She smiled into the next deep and dirty kiss, moaning again as Nick’s hands moved over her skin and worked her uniform off. He got it down to her hips before pulling her back onto her feet and spinning her around. He pressed a deep, demanding kiss to her lips as Phil knelt behind her, first pulling off her boots, then the uniform, taking her panties down with it. Her knees nearly buckled as he ran his tongue up her spine.

Nick chuckled and spun her back around to face Phil. He pulled her down into his lap again. She’d missed him getting out of the suit but she looked her fill as she straddled his lap, her hand wrapping around his cock as she settled. His eyes closed and he moaned, catching her wrist. “Keep that up and I won’t make it to the main event.”

“Wouldn’t want you to miss that.” She grinned and jumped a moment later when Nick’s fingers touched her ass. She arched back, moaning and rolling her hips into the touch.

She shivered as Phil’s lips closed around one of her nipples and Nick’s finger slowly slid into her ass. How he was keeping himself from just fucking her senseless, she wasn’t sure because she knew she wasn’t thinking clearly. She was ready to start begging them to fuck her, ready or not. The little part of her brain that was still coherent reminded her that that wouldn’t feel as good as it would if she was just a little more patient. 

As he nudged a second finger in and Phil’s fingers found her clit, she cried out. “Fuck! Please just… I need…” she couldn’t find the words; her brain didn’t want to communicate that way anymore. “Fuck me…”

Nick’s mouth found its way to her throat, biting and sucking hard at her skin. “Soon. Fuck, I can’t wait…” His fingers sped up, fucking into her harder and faster. She shivered and whined as he nudged the third one in.

“Just… now, please! I can take it!” She bit her lip and rocked against their hands. That seemed to be all they needed and again she found herself spun around. She reached out, grabbing a couple condoms from the open case beside Nick and she tore one open. She was less careful than she would usually have been as she rolled it down over Nick’s cock. He groaned, his eye falling closed as she stroked him.

Phil grabbed the other condom from her and he must have put it on while she was dealing with Nick. She felt him press against her ass and shuddered as he pulled her down into his lap. His fingers found her clit again, rubbing over it as she worked her way down his shaft. She panted for breath, desperate to move when he was finally completely inside her but he held her still, grabbing her thighs and spreading her legs wide.

Nick claimed her lips as he knelt between her thighs. He didn’t hesitate, slamming deep into her pussy and driving a deep moan from her throat. They stayed there for a moment with her shivering between them and so full she felt like she was going to burst. Her patience finally ran out and she planted her feet on the floor, lifting up and slamming back down on both of them. 

She lost herself in the rhythm, in the heat that crawled under her skin as her hands moved over them both. As their hands found every oversensitive spot. As they moved faster and harder into her. None of them seemed to be able to stop talking either. Deep promises of what they’d do to each other next flowed between them. Everything blurred and melted under the heat and sensation and need until Bobbi finally felt her body giving in. 

“I’m…” She couldn’t get the words out in time. One hand landed on Phil’s thigh, the other on Nick’s shoulder and she froze; only their movements kept her going as she screamed out her release. But it didn’t stop, didn’t ebb the way it normally would. “Keep going… don’t stop… oh fuck!”

She wasn’t sure how long she hung there, tossed between orgasms, coming over and over again. It wasn’t until Phil’s grip on her thighs moved from pleasant pain to actual pain that she became aware enough to realize that he and Nick hadn’t gotten there yet. “Come for me.” She started babbling, any higher brain function gone under the need and pleasure still riding her body. “Come in me. Fill me. Fuck, please!”

That did it. Nick leaned in, biting her throat to hold back his own cry of completion and a moment later moved to catch Phil’s lips in a deep, dirty kiss. The sight was enough to set her off again, clenching around him and begging him to come. She felt him tense and listened to the muffled moan as he finally let go.

She didn’t remember lying down but she found herself laid across one of the benches that were along the wall of the cargo hold. Nick was on the floor next to her, leaning on the bench and her side. Phil’s head rested on her stomach. He looked up at her as his fingers traced the marks on her thighs. “Sorry…”

“Don’t be.” She smiled. “I think we’re all going home with some marks after this.”

Nick chuckled. “How long do you think it’ll be before it kicks in again?”

“Who knows. Either way, there’s not much we can do but ride the wave, right?”

Phil pressed a kiss to a spot just below her belly button. “I think we’ll owe you dinner after this.”

“Mhmm. Though I wouldn’t complain if you owe each other dinner too.” She smirked and watched as Nick’s hand came up and pulled Phil down for a kiss.

“I could definitely owe him dinner.” Nick smiled. 

“Sounds like a plan for round two.” Bobbi stretched a little and watched as they passed slower, softer kisses back and forth. That part of her that couldn’t shut up while they’d been fucking seemed to reassert itself for a moment. “I wouldn’t mind doing this without the AIM involvement…”

Phil’s eyebrow crept up as he pulled away from his kisses with Nick. “Seriously?”

Nick turned and got up on his knees, pressing a kiss to her lips. “I’m game.”

“Me too.” Phil smiled up at her again. “Assuming this feeling isn’t a side effect of whatever we got hit with.”

“There is that.” Bobbi frowned just a little but the sparks under her skin were slowly coming back to life and it was getting harder to think clearly again. “How about we talk about that over dinner?”


End file.
